User talk:*Silverdapple*
Character Requests! If you want one of those characters you see on the articles, but with you as a cat on it, fill this out Rank: Gender: Eyes Pelt Markings(if not stated in pelt) Other I'll try to get to you as soon as I can.-Here's an example- Siggie Requests! I will make you a Siggie! Form: Word or letter Link Color Size Border or No Border. If so, what color?: Repeat this form many times that you want a diffrent link or color. You must have 2 links in it, your userpage and user talk Welcome. Hey! Welcome to Warriors wiki. :D Thanks for joining. Ask me, or any other user if you need any help. 01:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to post this to you personally. Don't feel bad about your chararts. They're great. You can't expect yourself to be perfect the first time you try it! If you need any help with your chararts, just ask. Don't be shy. :) Questions and practice make you improve. Don't give up. :D 03:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could make you a charart? :D 02:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Frostheart, but could you put it here instead of my userpage? *Silverdapple* 01:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. What description would you like? Also, reply to my talk-page if you want to reply. Or else I won't notice until a few days later. 22:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nvm...found all the cats. I will get you about 4 in the next thirty minutes so..wait. xD LOL. 22:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it just any pelt color and any eye color? Can I add special stuff (white belly, scar, etc) if I want? Or..yeah. Reply. 22:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you make me one for Silverdapple? I'm a silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. I'm a leader and I have white paws and a white chest. Alright. Please remember to leave messages on MY talkpage or else I won't be notified. Please credit me also. :P 01:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) OOPS....I spent it doing the warrior. Dx ugh. Would you still like the warrior so my work won't go to waste? LOL. I'll get you the leader one later this night or tomorrow morning. 01:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's fine! Maybe I'll use it as additional pictures like those you see on character pages. 13:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to upload it. :P I'mma start working on the leader one. I didn't know how big the chest you wanted it to be, so I made it quite big. 19:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's the leader. The chest might look a bit weird, but it's suppose to be that way because the chest is hidden un--blabbers on and on- :P Lol. 20:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Charat Request Name:Brightpool Pelt:Tortishell Rank:Warrior Eye:Green Markings:None Gender:She-cat Name:Mistyflight Pelt:Blue-gray Rank:Warrior Eye:Hazel Markings:None Gender:She-cat Thanks!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Name: Smallpelt Pelt: Black Rank: Deputy Eyes:Yellow-orange Markings: White on paws, tail, belly, and ears. Gender: She-cat Thanks! Here You Go... Whoops! here: Re: Sharpclaw Eyes Yes, I do, I just forgot to upload my redone eye tutorial. Some blanks have been approved since I did my last one, and it didn't have all of the blanks on it. I had done another one, but just forgot to upload it. Thanks for reminding me. 19:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Talk page Hey there. I decided to tell you this in a whole new message, since the past 5 times I told you, you didn't listen. When someone leaves a message on your talk page, reply on their talk-page. It's much easier for them to reply quickly. 19:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't know that. 12:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Please make this: Name: Embers that remain after fire Other:long scar down one side Rank: cave guard Fur: long dark brown tabby Eyes: amber Gender: girl Could you please make a queen version too? Thank you soo much Embers that remain after fire 20:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll get it to you as soon as i can 12:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I love it. Do you want to do roleplay with me Er..Silverdapple? You're still doing it..To go to someone's talkpage, click on their username (they should have a link to the talk page anyways or they're in violation of the new signature code) click Leave message. If they reply, go to edit on the recent message and edit that. 21:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It is. Please sign with four ~. 00:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Welcome No thanks Silverdapple but how is mine (It's my first Charart :D) ''Dusksong'' ''Hear the song of dusk'' 17:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hello Silverdapple! I saw you were in need of a mentor, and I am avaliable to take on an apprentice. I could be your mentor if you like. Please reply on my talk page, Thanks! 16:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just remember to remove your request. :) 22:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thank you so much :) It's been a few weeks now, and I am getting used to my new position now. 21:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC)